Waiting For My Angel
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤Univers Alternatif¤ Bella Swan se retrouve embarquée dans une prise d'otage. Edward aussi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**La voici la voilà, ma première fic Fascination! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout est toujours à Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.oO°Oo.**

-"Je sors, maman!"

-"Tu vas où?"

-"A la banque, je vais juste déposer le chèque que m'a fait tante Oli."

-"D'accord, à tout à l'heure!"

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai donc vers ma banque, en plein cœur de Phoenix. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et grimaçai. Nous étions en novembre et le ciel était d'un gris déprimant. Je soupirai longuement en repensant au soleil éclatant qui illuminait mes journées il y a seulement quelques jours.

J'hésitai à aller à la fête de Liam ce soir. J'avais été invitée mais j'avais donné une réserve à ma réponse. J'aimais beaucoup Liam, et plusieurs de mes amis étaient invités aussi, mais le problème restait encore et toujours la danse. Rien que l'idée de me dandiner sans équilibre aucun sur une piste me collait des boutons.

Prise dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la marche menant à la porte d'entrée de la banque et manquait de tomber. Je fus rattrapée juste à temps par un bras.

-"Ouh la! Tout va bien mademoiselle?"

-"Oui, oui, ça va." Marmonnai-je, énervée contre moi-même.

Je relevai alors les yeux pour voir mon 'sauveur'. Un homme, jeune, blond, des yeux d'or, et un beau sourire sur le visage. Un ange. Je rougis en m'apercevant que je le détaillai depuis quelques secondes sans rien dire. "Merci." Lui dis-je en souriant un peu.

-"Je vous en prie."

Il entra alors dans l'établissement et me tint la porte, redoutant sans doute que je ne fonce dedans. J'évitai de le regarder et avançai vers la queue, juste derrière lui. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde? Je détestai attendre dans les files. Il y avait au moins cinq personnes devant moi. Sans compter les autres files.

Deux minutes plus tard, la queue n'avançait toujours pas. Deux hommes entrèrent et rejoignirent l'homme qui m'avait retenu. L'ange blond. Lorsque je posai les yeux sur les deux autres, je me dis qu'ils devaient absolument être de la même famille. Trois frères, sûrement. Le brun, quelques boucles tombant sur ses yeux de la même couleur que l'ange, la peau aussi blanche. Sa musculature était impressionnante. Tellement qu'on oublierait presque de regarder son visage. Ce qui ce serait dommage. L'autre homme semblait plus jeune que les deux autres, et était le plus beau à mon goût. Même peau, les yeux un peu plus clair. Des cheveux d'un blond roux, en désordre. Comment de tels apollons pouvaient exister? Il tourna les yeux et je croisai son regard. Il fronça les sourcils et je me dépêchai de détourner les yeux.

Puis il dit quelque chose aux deux autres en fixant trois autres hommes qui venaient d'entrer. Il plissait les yeux et s'apprêtait à sortir avec ses compagnons, quand un bruit retentit.

-"Que personne ne sorte, ceci est un hold up. Vous trois! Ne bougez pas! Revenez avec les autres."

Je tournai la tête et vit les trois anges qui étaient proches de la sortie. L'air ennuyé, ils s'exécutèrent. Mon dieu, c'était un tournage de film et j'étais pas au courant? Bêtement, je regardai tout autour de moi pour chercher quelconque caméra. Rien. Une vieille femme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, un petit garçon éclata en sanglots au coup de feu. Tout le monde avait l'air apeuré. Et moi donc. C'était impossible! Ce genre de choses ne se passent que dans les films!

-"Regroupez-vous tous dans ce coin." Ordonna un homme en cagoule, désignant un coin de la pièce.

Personne n'osa bouger, mais un deuxième coup de feu en l'air nous fit rapidement changer d'avis, et nous nous déplacions tous vers le coin indiqué.

-"Asseyez-vous."

Sans hésitation cette fois, d'un même mouvement nous nous exécutâmes. Je fus rassurée en voyant que j'étais assise à côté du grand brun costaud, ami de l'Ange. Je me sentais en sécurité à côté de lui. Les braqueurs étaient tous cagoulés, et semblaient ramasser de l'argent. Un portable parmi les clients eut le malheur de sonner. L'un des hommes se retourna vivement et pointa son revolver vers nous.

-"Ne répondez pas. Donnez-moi ce téléphone. Donnez-moi tous vos téléphones."

Tout le monde sortit son portable de son sac ou de sa poche, y comprit les trois anges. Je n'avais pas pris le mien, et je m'en félicitais. Seulement, l'homme qui pointait son arme vers nous remarqua que je ne bougeais pas.

-"Toi, ton téléphone."

Je devais répondre? "Je n'en ai pas."

-"Mon cul, ouais! Ton téléphone, tout de suite!"

-"Je vous assure que je n'ai pas de téléphone."

-"Tu te fous de ma gueule!"

-"Si elle vous dit qu'elle n'a pas de téléphone, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas." Intervint une voix calme et posée. L'Ange blond.

L'homme se tourna vers lui. "Je t'ai pas causé à toi."

Mais cela sembla lui suffire. Il détourna les yeux, comme gêné, de mon sauveur et revint vers ses collègues braqueurs.

Je tournai la tête vers l'Ange et lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement. Il inclina la tête. J'étais plus que ravie d'être placée près de lui.

Le temps passait, et nous ne bougions toujours pas. Les braqueurs discutaient au téléphone. Je regardai la grande horloge du mur du fond. 16 heures.

16 heures! Je devais prendre mes cachets. Mes cachets! Oh non… Je devais le faire.

-"Excusez-moi…" tentai-je. Ils ne semblèrent pas m'avoir entendu. Je vis juste du coin de l'œil quelques têtes se tourner vers moi. "Excusez-moi…" dis-je plus haut. L'un des hommes se retourna et s'avança vers nous.

-"Tu te la fermes."

-"C'est important…"

-"Quoi? Tu veux négocier?" dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-"Non, je veux un verre d'eau."

-"Rien à foutre moi, si t'as soif, c'est pas mon problème."

-"Je dois prendre des médicaments."

-"Pas mon problème."

-"C'est très important."

-"Quels sont ces médicaments, Mademoiselle?"

Je tournai la tête et vit l'ange blond s'adresser à moi.

-"Toi aussi tu te la fermes!" rugit le braqueur.

-"Des cachets pour la spasmophilie." Répondis-je à mon sauveur.

-"Alors elle doit les prendre." Répliqua l'ange à l'homme. "Elle risque une crise si elle ne les prend pas."

-"Rien à foutre." Et il se détourna.

L'ange soupira. "C'est une forte spasmophilie dont vous souffrez?" me demanda-t-il en murmurant.

-"Assez oui."

-"Je suis médecin." Dit-il sous mon regard interrogateur. "Carlisle Cullen."

**.oO°Oo.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Alors oui je sais, il est court… mais au moins il est là, mdr! **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Les réponses sont sur mon blog!**_

_**Les paroles en italique à la fin sont de la chanson Crazy Beautiful de Hanson (Tayloooooooor!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

-"Bella Swan."

Carlisle allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, on entendit les sirènes des voitures de police. Puis des mots hurlés au mégaphone. "Relâchez les otages sains et saufs. Nous pouvons négocier, mais laissez-les sortir."

Les braqueurs échangèrent des regards paniqués puis parlèrent à voix basse entre eux. Le téléphone retentit et l'un d'eux décrocha. D'après ce que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était un policier qui était au bout du fil.

Soudainement, je sentis ma poitrine se compresser, et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Non, pas maintenant… Mes crises arrivaient lors de périodes de stress, si je ne prenais pas mes cachets. Et là vous parlez d'un stress! J'essayais de contenir mes tremblements, qui commençaient à s'étendre sur l'ensemble de mon corps.

-"Bella." Murmura Carlisle. Je tournai la tête vers lui. "Allongez-vous." Je jetai un coup d'œil aux hommes qui ne nous prêtaient aucune attention et m'allongeai donc. "Emmett, allonge tes jambes." Dit-il à son ami brun. Le dit Emmett fronça légèrement les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Carlisle souleva alors ma tête et la déposa sur la cuisse (large et musclée) du brun. "Fermez les yeux, Bella." Je m'exécutai et tentai de me calmer. "Edward, occupe-toi d'elle, tu sais quoi faire. Je vais voir les hommes."

-"Carlisle, je-"

-"Edward. S'il te plait. Tu peux le faire."

Je sentis un souffle sur mon visage. Une odeur remarquablement exquise que j'inhalai à plein poumons. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que l'ange blond-roux se tenait au-dessus de moi. Je plongeai dans ses yeux d'or captivants et je décelai une lueur de curiosité et de frustration dans ses prunelles. Je refermai les yeux quand son regard se fit plus incandescent. Puis je sentis une main gelée s'emparer délicatement de mon poignet et rouvris les yeux. Edward, l'ange blond-roux marmonna un vague "désolé", sûrement pour excuser la froideur de sa main. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett qui me fit un bref sourire avant de détourner son regard vers Carlisle qui s'était levé et se rapprochait des hommes, qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

_.oO° Point de vue d'Edward Cullen °Oo._

Je suivais Carlisle des yeux. Il avait en tête d'aller demander un verre d'eau aux braqueurs. Bien entendu, il y arriverait. Mais pourquoi ne pas les convaincre de relâcher tout le monde? Je reportai mon attention sur la fille. Bella. Soit quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, soit c'était chez moi. J'étais l'incapacité la plus complète de lire ses pensées. Ce genre de chose ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais. Je tentai de la calmer en posant une main sur son front. Cette chaleur…

_Edward?_

Je relevai la tête, regardant Emmett.

_On va rester combien de temps, coincés ici? Alice aurait pas pu le prédire? _

J'haussai les épaules. Alice ne pouvait pas non plus tout savoir.

Mais je devais passer la soirée avec Rose… 

Je roulai les yeux et lui marmonnai: "C'est ce que tu fais tous les soirs Emmett."

Il prit un air bougon et je levai les yeux au ciel. J'enlevai ma main du front de la fille et levai les yeux vers Carlisle. Il discutait avec l'un des hommes, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Trente secondes plus tard, l'homme lui apporta un verre d'eau.

-"Voilà, Bella." Dit-il en nous rejoignant. "Bois doucement."

Elle se redressa, prit ses cachets dans son sac et but son verre d'eau. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux braqueurs. Ils discutaient entre eux, désignant Carlisle.

-"Merci…" murmura Bella, et je retournai les yeux vers elle. Je croisai son regard, ses grands yeux chocolat brillants d'intelligence. J'essayai à nouveau de forcer le passage pour lire ses pensées, mais rien ne se passait. Rien. Pas un murmure.

_.oO° Point de vue de Bella Swan °Oo._

Ces yeux… _Ses_ yeux… Ce regard indéchiffrable… J'en frissonnai presque, et détournai rapidement les yeux. Ma crise passait peu à peu, j'étais toujours allongée par terre, ma tête reposant sur l'imposante cuisse de l'ange brun répondant au nom d'Emmett. Carlisle était assis à côté de moi, me prenant le pouls de temps à autre.

J'osai un coup d'œil vers Edward. Il regardait vers les braqueurs, les yeux plissés, l'air presque… dangereux? Je vis Carlisle bouger ses lèvres comme s'il parlait à toute vitesse, mais sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et Edward sembla se calmer, détournant le regard des hommes.

Combien de temps allait-on rester ici? Les négociations avec la police semblaient encore continuer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la grande horloge: 17h. Quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin sortir! Remarquez, ça réglait mon dilemme pour la fête de Liam. Soit je ne sortais pas d'ici à temps, soit l'excuse 'encore sous le choc d'un prise d'otage' devrait amplement suffire pour ne pas que j'y mette les pieds.

-"Bella?"

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle.

-"Oui?"

-"Ca va mieux?"

J'hochai la tête en me rendant compte que mes tremblements avaient cessé.

-"Oui, merci…"

Je me redressai, avec l'aide d'Emmett qui me poussait un peu le dos de sa main. Si on pouvait appeler ça une main. Elle devait faire deux fois la taille de la mienne.

Je restai assise à côté de lui, et Carlisle prit place de l'autre côté. Au moins, je me sentais en sécurité. Edward était assis face à Carlisle, et je m'empêchai de le regarder. Sa beauté était… fascinante. Et j'avais cette irrésistible envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait si… parfait. Oui, parfait…

_Don't go looking in my eyes tonight_

_When you're crazy_

_Cause you're crazy beautiful_


End file.
